god_level_demonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xia Ping/Martial Skills
Martial Skills, Techniques and Cultivation Methods '- Pure Yang Inextinguishable Art (Ch. 2)' Cultivation Method that refines the practicioner's body by using Sun Essence and transform it into the Pure Yang Eternal Body. Sun Essence, one of the most horrible things in the universe, if an ordinary warrior tries to absorb it, he/she will be immediately become a living light bulb and get burned to ashes, even the most powerful martial artists do not dare to go near the sun. At the beginning we didn't know this Cultivation Method Rank but later [[Xia Ping/Super Hatred System|'Super Hatred System']] clarified that its Rank is God Level. '- Five Forms Fist (Ch. 4)' Created by Ancient Martial Dao Grand Master by watching a tiger, poisonous snake, ape, white crane and a dragon. This Martial Skill has various styles: Fierce Tiger Comes Out of Den, Spirit Snake Drills A Hole, Poisonous Snake Captures A Rabbit, Poisonous Snake Moving The Tail, Thunder Moving Leopard Hammer, Hunting Leopard Chain, Leopard Hits The Shooting Star, Flying Crane Soar, Immortal Crane Seeking a Shrimp, Golden Dragon Appearing Claw, Divine Dragon Going To The Sea, Azure Dragon Moves The Heaven. * Price: 100 Hate Points. '- Heaven and Earth Audiovisual Great Art (Ch. 26)' Unique Breathing Technique that helps Martial Apprentices cultivators to produce Spiritual Power, which only can be used for cultivators at the Martial Artist Realm or above. '- Dark-North Body Protection Art (Ch. 42)' Defensive Cultivation Method, it refines the body, make the practicioner able to create a shield made of his/her True Qi around the body, increase the speed with which the body absorbs energy and heals. At the beginning Xia Ping only bought the first layer of the cultivation method in exchange of 3000 hate points. * Price: 100+ million Hate Points. '- Ten Thousand Li Tracing Technique (Ch. 67)' Tracking Martial Skill, can track people in ten thousand miles by their smell (yep smell, like a dog). * Price: 1000 hate points. '- Nailing Head Seven Arrows Art (Ch. 89)' Offensive Cultivation Method, it utilises the unique physical strength to throw hidden weapon to kill enemies even when they are several kilometres away. At the beginning Xia Ping only bought the first layer of the cultivation method in exchange of 2000 hate points. * Price: 100 million Hate Points This Martial Skill has various styles: # Nailing Head Seven Arrows Art 1st Style: Penetrate To The Bone # Nailing Head Seven Arrows Art 2nd Style: ?? # Nailing Head Seven Arrows Art 3rd Style: Sky Filling Flower Rain # Nailing Head Seven Arrows Art 4th Style: Lightless Sun and Moon '- Ten Thousand Beasts Fist (Ch. 181)' Fist Martial Skill created by Ancient Era Ten Thousand Beast True Master. * Price: 50.000 Hate Points. * Rank: King Level Middle-Grade. This Martial Skill has various styles: # Ten Thousand Beasts Fist 1st Style: Violent Ape Hammer # Ten Thousand Beasts Fist 2nd Style: Lion Roar # Ten Thousand Beasts Fist 3rd Style: Bear Splitting Hand # Ten Thousand Beasts Fist 4th Style: Tough Cow Attack # Ten Thousand Beasts Fist 5th Style: Coiling Snake Whip # Ten Thousand Beasts Fist 6th Style: Blood Shark Devour # Ten Thousand Beasts Fist 7th Style: Giant Elephant Axe # Ten Thousand Beasts Fist 8th Style: White Crane Slash # Ten Thousand Beasts Fist 9th Style: Dragon and Tiger Seal '- Kung Pen Step (Ch. 198)' Movement Martial Skill. It uses the practicioner's True Qi to form transparent wings in his/her foots. Xia Ping obtained it by completing the Nightmare Level trial in Dark Tower from Black Moon City. * Price: 200.000 Hate Points to learn. * Rank: King Level Middle-Grade. '- Heavenly Dragon's Octave (Ch. 306)' Sound Wave Martial Skill/Cultivation Method, it attacks both the body and soul of the target also it helps the practicioner to strengthen his/her soul. At Perfect Realm, it can produce a Sound Wave as powerful as the Immemorial Heavenly Dragon's roar. ''It's divided into eight syllables: Wū! (呜), Gū! (咕), Bā! (叭), Ma! (嘛), Hōng! (吽), ā! (吖), Dōu! (唗) and Pó! (嘙). * Price: 200.000 Hate Points. * Rank: King Level Middle-Grade. '- Motionless Tathagata Palm (Ch. 306)' Buddhist Palm Martial Skill/Cultivation Method, Its more powerful than ''Ten Thousand Beasts Fist ''and it also helps the practicioner to strengthen his/her ''Spiritual Power. * Price: 200.000 Hate Points. * Rank: King Level Middle-Grade. '- Four Seasons Sword Technique (Ch. 403)' * Price: 200.000 Hate Points. * Rank: King Level Middle-Grade. This Martial Skill has various styles: # Four Seasons Sword Technique 1st Style: Continuous Spring Rain # Four Seasons Sword Technique 2nd Style: Scorching Summer # Four Seasons Sword Technique 3rd Style: Desolate Autumn Wind # Four Seasons Sword Technique 4th Style: Withering Myriad Things '- Nihility Palm Smack (Ch. 486)' Palm Martial Skill, created by Zhuang Chunqiu ''who was the most powerful King Realm Cultivator in Human Race history. This Martial Skill was Low-Grade because it has flaw but thanks to Super Hated System, Xia Ping could repair this Martial Skill transforming it into a Peerless-Grade Martial Skill. It's divided into 9 layers and with each layer that Xia Ping understands the Martial Skill power increases a lot. * Price: 10 million Hate Points to learn and fix. * Rank: King Level Peerless-Grade. '- Hell's Suppressing Demon Spear (Ch. 631)' Spear Technique from ''Hell with unknown Level and Grade. It is an inheritance which was inside [[Xia Ping/Items|'Hell's Spear']]. 'Xia Ping discovered this heritage when he broke through 8th Layer of Martial Master Realm. * Price: 10 million Hate Points to learn. '- Heavenly Poem (Ch. 643) Sound Wave Cultivation Method, it uses the practicioner's Qi to play a song that produces Spiritual Illusions to the targets. If Xia Ping attacks with this Martial Skill someone who has a weaker Spiritual Power, it will destroy the enemy's soul directly. Xia Ping bought this Martial Skill to increase his combat power and because he didn't have any Martial Skill compatible with the [[Xia Ping/Items|'Spirit Binding Bell']]. * Price: 15 million Hate Points. * Rank: King Level Peerless-Grade. '- Flame Divine Needle (Ch. 783)' Secret Art obtained by killing Sha Senlin, originally this Martial Skill's main element was Wood but Xia Ping managed to change it for Flame. This Martial Skill consists of condensing an undetectable needle made of Astral Qi and shoot it, if it hits the enemy's body it would explode. '- Soul Crystal Technique (Ch. 831)' Secret Art that makes the user able to produce Soul Crystal, a hard currency in the universe, by using the soul of the enemies. * Price: 200 million Hate Points. '- Attracting Star Art (Ch. 855)' Saint Level High-Grade Cultivation Method, the practicioner uses the Strength of Star to cultivate. Also this Cultivation Method is the [[Myriad Stars Sect|'Myriad Stars Sect']]'s most important Cultivation Method. Xia Ping obtained in the Myriad Stars Sect's death trial at Ruins No.88. * Price: 200 million Hate Points to learn. '- Black Swirl Ripple Fist (Ch. 972)' After reaching the perfect understanding of Spiral Power, Xia Ping developed a Fist Technique that uses Spiral Power and the Strength of Flame giving it destruction and suction power, it looks like a black hole made of fire. '- Divine Sun Fist (Ch. 973)' Saint Level Fist Technique that was obtained by killing the Bandit One-eyed Wolf, ''if the practicioner reaches Perfect Realm can use Heavenly Flame and extinguish everything that is in front of him/her. * Price: 300 million to learn. '- Great Yin-Yang Shaking Monument Hand (Ch. 1107)' Saint Level Secret Art created by [[Universe Sect|'Universe Sect']]'s Old Ancestor using the ''Strength of Yin-Yang. It uses the power of Yin and Yang to create a vortex to trap the target, the enemy will be strangled to death by the power of the vortex in which Strength of Yin and Strength of Yang ''are attacking each other. * Price: 400 million to learn. '- Lion Vajra Seal (Ch. 1112)' Soul Secret Technique/Cultivation Method given to Xia Ping by [[Dark North Saint|'Dark North Saint']]'.' Like ''Heavenly Dragon's Octave ''this technique uses Spiritual Power to attack enemy but instead of being a Sound Wave attack, the practicioner uses his/her hands to form a a big seal that imitates the Divine Lion's imposing manner which instantaneously uses Spiritual Power to attack the enemies' soul. Xia Ping instead of spending Hate Points to master this Secret Technique, he decided to practise it in the old way. '- Heart Consonance Technique (Ch. 1192)' Soul Secret Technique/Cultivation Method obtained in the ''Soul Hall's Inheritance Hall from Blood Soul Continent. Its a cultivation method that requires a man and woman to pratise, with it the cultivation will be several times faster and the soul will be strengthen too. This Cultivation Method was given to Xia Ping and [[Liu Rulan|'Liu Rulan']]. ' '- Soul Seal (Ch. 1195) Soul Enslaving Secret Method, which was used by Blood Soul Saint, obtained in the Soul Hall's Inheritance Hall ''from Blood Soul Continent. This Secret Technique consists of enslaving targets by condensing a soul imprint with ''Divine Consciousness inside the soul of the target. With it the practicioner can control the other party life and death, it can be activated at any time and the target's soul would explode. Is said that Blood Soul Saint used this Secret Technique con enslave Saints. * Price: 800 million Hate Points to learn. '- Azure Emperor Longevity Technique (Ch. 1234)' Wood Element Saint Level Cultivation Technique given to Xia Ping by Azure Ox, who is the Mountains and Rivers Bead's Spirit. It refines the body to concise Azure Emperor Physique, which is a Wood Element Saint Physique. Also regarding Spirit Medicines, etc. this physique has an enormous advantage towards Pill Refining making Xia Ping able to become a Pill Refining Great Master. '- Lightning Fist (Ch. 1243)' Saint Level Secret Art obtained by killing Qing Shan ''part of the ''Qing Clan from Buck Planet. ''Created by an ''Ancient Saint, it makes the practicioner's fist attack move at the speed of light with the help of the Thunder element. '- Seven Evil True Dragon Roar (Ch. 1321)' Dragon Race's Saint Level Sound Wave Cultivation Method obtained in the Dragon God Forbidden Area from Dragon God Continent. It utilises Evil World Qi to produce a heaven-shaking and earth-shattering True Dragon's Roar. * Price: 10 million Hate Points to learn. '- Chaos Thunder Technique (Ch. 1383)' Saint Level Cultivation Method. After absorbing too much Thunderclap Essence during the Thunder Tribulation, [[Xia Ping/Super Hatred System|'Super Hatred System']]' '''suggests Xia Ping to buy this Cultivation Method to refine it so his body wouldn't get injured because of the excessive Thunderclap Essence. If it's practised to pinnacle the practicioner would concise ''Thunder Emperor Physique and control all Thunder Techniques. * Price: 1.5 billion Hate Points. '- Hell's Suppressing Demon Spear: Seven Styles (Ch. 1459)' Saint Level Spear Technique from Hell. This is another part of the Spear Technique Hell's Suppressing Demon Spear ''that Xia Ping obtained because [[Xia Ping/Items|'Hell's Spear']]' recognised his strength. If it's cultivated to perfection this Spear Technique can suppress even Gods and Demons. It's divides Hell's Suppressing Demon Spear into 7 seven styles: # Hell's Suppressing Demon Spear 1st Style: Nature! # Hell's Suppressing Demon Spear 2nd Style: Slaughtering! # Hell's Suppressing Demon Spear 3rd Style: Creation! # Hell's Suppressing Demon Spear 4th Style: Destruction! # Hell's Suppressing Demon Spear 5th Style: Swallow! # Hell's Suppressing Demon Spear 6th Style: Wash! # Hell's Suppressing Demon Spear 7th Style: Samsara/Reincarnation! '''- Divine Elephant Breathing Technique (Ch. 1500) Saint Level Supreme Secret Art that Xia Ping obtained by studying a Heaven Swallowing Elephant Totem that a tribe of the Barbarian Race, who attacked him, had. If it reaches Supreme Realm, the praticioner can acquire the Divine Elephant's strength. In terms of strength, even [[Hell's Golden Crow|'Hell's Golden Crow']] can't compare to Divine Elephant. '- Netherworld Ghost Hand (Ch. 1527)' Divine Ability Method obtained in Demon Rampage World. ''It utilises Nether Strength to condense a hand of Netherworld that attacks directly the target's soul. '- Soul Chain Lock (Ch. 1527)' Divine Ability Method obtained in ''Demon Rampage World. ''It utilises Nether Strength to condense chains that restricts one or various targets' souls. '- True Solution (Ch. 1552)' Illusion Technique from ''Hell that Xia Ping obtained by killing Phaseless Ghost King. This is a powerful Illusion Techniques that can transform illusion into reality. '- Great Mercy And Great Sorrow Palm (Ch. 1613)' Xia Ping bought this Buddhist Saint Level Secret just because at that time he was disguised as a monk. * Price: 500 million Hate Points. '- Coiling Martial True Scripture (Ch. 1683)' God Level Secret Art used by Coiling Martial Saint, Xia Ping obtained it by passing the Coiling Martial Saint's Inheritance Trial in Coiling Martial City. It makes the practicioner able to have within the body 9 Violet Palaces and Nascent Divinities. With this his Magical Power is several times more powerful compared with cultivator of his same rank. * Price: 30 Hate Crystals to learn. '- Conversion True Scripture (Ch. 1738)' Buddhist God Level Supreme Art. This is the Venerable Subhadda's inheritance, with this Divine Ability Xia Ping is able to convert Demons, Humans, Monsters, etc into Buddhist Monks making them abandon all their negatives emotions. Category:Martial Skills Category:Miscellaneous